By Chance, You Are The One
by Criala
Summary: He hadn't expected to meet her. But, by chance, she was his one. (Shisui/OC, Shisui's POV of By Chance)
1. Chapter 1

**Title Credit:** You Are The One by Whyteshadows.  
You can find a link to the song on my profile.

So, here is the first chapter of Shisui's point of view.  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story ideas belong to me.**

* * *

Meeting her had been by chance.

Someone had bumped into him.

When he looked to see who it was, she was standing there.

And she was quick to apologize to him.

He sent a smile her way and told her it was okay.

But as she continued on with her family, his eyes stayed on her.

The image of her soft brown eyes embedded in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** and **ElderxChildx6** for their reviews!  
Yes, I am making something cute again. x3  
Also thank you yo everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

The next time he saw her, it wasn't hard to tell that she was lost.

There was a slight frown on her face as she looked around, obviously not seeing what she was looking for.

The image of those brown eyes flashed through his mind.

And before he knew it, he was walking over to her, offering to help.

She had accepted, causing him to grin a little.

He introduced himself as Uchiha Shisui, his grin growing.

And she gave him her name in return, Akiyama Keomi.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for her review!  
Also thank you to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Once again, she had bumped into him.

The apology she gave was stuttered, her cheeks red.

A laugh left him as he said they had to stop meeting like that.

Though, deep inside, he knew that he wouldn't mind if they did.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** and **Schnuckles** for their reviews!  
Also thank you to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

She appeared to be practicing her chakra control by trying to walk on water.

But it didn't seem to be going very well, because she kept falling in.

A noise of frustration left her, and a chuckle escaped him.

 _She's cute when she's frustrated._

He approached her dripping wet frame and offered to help.

Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, but she accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** , **Duesal Bladesinger** , **Schnuckles** and **Silimaira** for their reviews!

Also thank you to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Their meeting had been set, and he was waiting for her arrival at the lake.

So far, there was no sign of her.

There was a slight frown on his face, a small sense of worry hitting him.

But she finally arrived and apologized repeatedly before he could say anything.

Her mother asked her to help finish unpacking, and it took longer than they thought.

He was just glad she was alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** and **Schnuckles** for their reviews!  
Also thank you to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

There had only been a couple of training sessions.

Already her chakra control was getting better.

He told her just how impressed he was.

One of the brightest smiles he'd ever seen spread across her face.

And he couldn't keep himself from grinning at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** , **SolaShines** , **Silimaira** and **Bluee-Loser** for their reviews!  
Also thank you to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

She practiced and practiced until her body gave out, and she collapsed from exhaustion.

A smile came to his face as he shook his head and told her not to work herself so hard.

He approached her and carefully scooped her up in his arms.

Then he carried her home, letting her rest against his chest.

 _What's this feeling?_


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** and **Bluee-Loser** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He had been sent out of the village on a mission.

It was an easy one, merely sent to gather and bring back information.

So, he wasn't able to help her with her chakra control.

He did his best to remain focused, but his thoughts kept straying back to her.

What was she doing while he was gone?


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He knew that his happiness should have been solely focused on the completed mission.

But he couldn't help feeling happy that he could see her again as well.

Upon catching sight of her, he smiled, walking towards her and calling out to her with a wave.

His greeting was returned, and his heart raced slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** and **Bluee-Loser** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

A wave of guilt hit him when he found out he had missed her sixteenth birthday.

So, he searched through the shops in Konoha until he'd found the perfect gift.

Quickly, it was wrapped and he made his way to her home.

As soon as she opened the door, he offered the small box to her.

The gift was opened with a gasp, and the butterfly pendant on the silver chain was immediately put on.

She thanked him multiple times for the wonderful gift, and she didn't stop smiling.

It was the least he could do for missing her birthday.

 _Anything to see her smile._


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for her review!  
Also, thank you to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

When she had asked him to meet at the lake, he wasn't sure what he was expecting.

It was a surprise to him that she immediately tried to walk across the water.

And she only fell in a couple times.

So, she'd been practicing on her own while he'd been gone.

The thought caused a smile to tug at his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to **Bluee-Loser** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

The next time, she didn't fall into the water even once.

A sense of pride swelled up in him, because he was proud of her.

As a reward for how well she did, he offered to buy her dinner.

He grinned, his heart racing when she accepted.

While he was proud of her, a part of him just wanted to spend more time with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** and **Bluee-Loser** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

They agreed to meet just outside of her house.

His hands were shoved in his pockets as he waited for her.

When he heard footsteps, he looked up to see her walking to him.

His eyes widened as his breath left him.

She looked absolutely beautiful.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to **Bluee-Loser** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Another mission out of the village, only this time Itachi was with him.

How long it'd been since he'd seen her kept creeping into his mind.

A week had already gone by since the start of this mission.

He shook the thoughts away, keeping his focus on the task at hand.

Itachi glanced at him, asking if he was alright.

He flashed a grin at his best friend and nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** and **Bluee-Loser** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

His heart nearly stopped when he was finally home, and her arm was in a sling.

In an instant, he was at her side, frantically asking if she was okay.

His voice and face were full of concern.

She insisted that she was fine, smiling all the while.

He breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around her to hug her tightly.

But he froze when he heard the pained noise that left her.

Quickly, he let her go and apologized over and over.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Since finding out about her broken arm, he rarely left her side.

The times he did were only because he had to.

What if she hurt herself worse while he was gone?

He couldn't bare the thought of that.

She kept insisting that she was fine, but he insisted right back that he'd stay with her.

Then she asked how his mission had gone, and a grin came to his face.

Happily, he told her how it had gone, and how easy it had been.

It was clear in the way he spoke and looked how much he loved his village.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He finally introduced her to Itachi, feeling a little nervous.

More than anything, he wanted them to get along.

There was an amused glint in Itachi's eyes, easy for Shisui to see.

Her surprise at his age was obvious, especially since he was already an Anbu.

Itachi was polite to her, and he also enjoyed giving his friend a bit of a hard time.

As Shisui gave him just as hard of a time back, he felt his nerves easing.

The interaction was normal for them.

Itachi was like a brother to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He was out with Itachi when they saw her next.

She was out on errands, getting some things for her mother no doubt.

A grin came to his face as he waved at her.

His wave was returned, along with a warm smile.

It felt like butterflies were in his stomach as he spoke with her.

There was a knowing twinkle in his best friend's eyes as he watched them.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Outside of the hospital, he waited for her.

He offered to accompany her while she got her cast and sling removed.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to look up.

She was walking out of the hospital, grinning as she lifted her arm in the air and waved it.

With her arm fully healed, he took her out to dinner later that night to celebrate.

And when he saw her, his heart skipped a beat.

He told her just how beautiful she looked.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I'm not going to go into over detail about the Uchiha clan stuff.  
Give you just enough important info to know where things are at in the story line! :)  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me**

* * *

He was sitting at the edge of the lake, looking up at the sky while deep in thought.

There were rumblings of a coup d'etat going throughout the Uchiha clan.

Sensing a presence nearby, he instantly recognized it as her's.

He called out her name, then asked her to come sit with him.

It warmed his heart when she did.

He let his hand move over her's, gently squeezing her hand.

It was comforting to have her there, even as his mind wandered back to his previous thoughts.

He knew what the result of a coup d'etat from the Uchiha clan would be.

The thoughts troubled him, and he could only hope that it died out.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me**

* * *

His eyes followed her as she walked by with her mother.

He was out with Itachi.

She sent a smile his way, giving a small wave.

That brought a grin to his face, and he waved back.

His attention turned back to Itachi, only to find his friend giving him a look.

"Wha-"

"Tell her."

His cheeks turned a bit red.

 _Was I really that obvious?_


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me**

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so nervous.

Before his nerves ate him alive, he confessed his feelings to her.

Her eyes widened a bit, and she was silent.

His heart twinged painfully, and he hung his head.

She didn't feel the same.

But, before he could leave, her arms were suddenly around him and her lips were pressed to his.

His arms wound around her waist, holding her tight.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He felt so content, happy and at peace.

Laying there in front of the lake, watching the stars with her.

Her hand felt like it was made to fit in his perfectly.

And her head was against his shoulder.

He let his head rest against her's, letting out a happy sigh.

 _Can things just stay like this forever?_


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Every mission out of the village felt an eternity.

Because it meant more time away from her.

And any amount of time away from her, no matter how little, wasn't something he enjoyed.

But even so, he was still happy to carry out his missions for the village.

Because the village was something he was willing to do anything for.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's a second one for today!  
Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

When he returned home from the mission, she was waiting at the gates for him.

His heart soared, and his mood instantly increased.

And her welcome home to him was a kiss.

He smiled against her lips, slipping his arms around her and hoisting her off the ground.

It felt _so_ good to be holding her again, to have her arms around him.

Then the mumble of how she'd missed him caused his heart to flutter.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
This one's a little bit of a fuller.  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It was one of the best days he'd ever had.

The entire day was spent with her, and he couldn't stop holding her.

But she didn't seem to mind, since she was pretty attached to him as well.

Being with her like this reminded just how much he had missed her.


	27. Chapter 27

Here is a second one for today!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It was a relief to him that he was home for her birthday.

Her seventeenth birthday.

No matter how many times he asked, all she wanted was to spend time with him.

It felt good to hear that, because he wanted time with her too.

And that was a present he was more than happy to give her.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It was one of his and Itachi's regular spars.

Sparring was something they often did together.

And, as usual, he won in the spar.

That was when he noticed her and waved her over with a grin, exclaiming his victory.

This caused Itachi to roll his eyes, but he chuckled with amusement.


	29. Chapter 29

Here is a second one for today!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

When they sparred next, he invited her to watch.

Because she had enjoyed it so much the last time.

Once they were done, she complimented both of them on their skills.

He thanked her, but playfully said he was stronger than Itachi.

Itachi merely sighed in good nature.

And she pleaded to watch each time.

He glanced at Itachi with a laugh, nodding his head.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

The next time he saw her, she asked him to train her.

She wanted to be as great as he was, as she put it.

A soft look came to his eyes as he brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

He agreed, because there was really no way he could ever say no to her.

So, they trained for the rest of the day, then watched the stars.


	31. Chapter 31

Here is a second one for today!  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Unfortunately, there was more talk of a coup d'etat.

His hope of it dying out didn't come true.

And it was rather upsetting to think about.

His troubles had been obvious enough that she noticed.

Because she had asked him what was wrong, placing a hand on his arm.

Concern was dancing through her eyes.

He merely smiled at her and placed his hand over her's.

Then he reassured her that everything was fine.

She began to open her mouth to say something, but he cut her off with a kiss.

 _She doesn't need to get involved in this._


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for her reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He was out with Itachi when he felt something collided with him.

It had been her, so it seemed the old habit of bumping into him had briefly returned.

He let out a laugh, telling her that if she wanted his attention, she didn't have to tackle him.

With a roll of her eyes, she shoved him playfully.

This only caused him to laugh again.

It quieted down to a smile as he looked down at her with such affection in his eyes.

Itachi shook his head, but he had a small smile on his face.

He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen Shisui so happy.


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It had been a rough day, especially with being instructed to keep an eye on Itachi.

All he wanted to do was get his mind off of it and the plans of the Uchiha clan.

And the best way to do that was to spend time with her.

So, he asked her to meet him at the lake, holding a picnic basket in his hands.

He could tell she was surprised to see the basket, but she smiled.

He told her the reason for it was to make up for some of the time they'd lost.

That night he held her tighter than normal.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

When he was out, he spotted something that he knew she would love.

With her eyes closed and hands held out, he placed the item in her hands.

It was a stuffed butterfly, since he knew how much she loved them.

Suddenly, her arms were around him as she repeatedly thanked him.

A grin came to his face, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against him.

Any thoughts of possibly training left his mind.

The time was spent on a date with her instead.


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Another training session with her.

She was learning pretty quickly, he noted.

 _With her chakra sensing, she'd make a good sensor-nin._

But the thought, and the session, was cut short because Itachi had arrived, saying that he needed to come with him.

One look at his best friend, and Shisui knew what it was about.

It hurt him to see the disappointment on her face, even as she told him to go with a smile.

He kissed her in apology, before leaving with Itachi.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

When he was sure the two of them were alone, he glanced at Itachi.

All Itachi said was that they were being summoned before the Council and the Hokage.

Maybe they'd figured out a solution to the coup d'etat should it happen.

And the rate it was going, it would eventually happen.

Itachi glanced behind them in the direction where they'd left Keomi, before looking questioningly at his friend.

Shisui knew what the question was and shook his head.

She knew nothing of what was going with the Uchiha clan.


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me**

* * *

He was in his home, deep within his thoughts.

Thoughts of what the Uchiha were trying to plan.

A sigh left him as he ran a hand through his hair.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his front door open.

His head lifted, and he found Itachi standing there.

Before he could say anything, Itachi promptly cut him off.

"Go see her."

With that, Itachi turned and left without another word.

Shisui was left there, stunned, his mouth hanging open slightly.


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

The next day, he went looking for her and found her at the tea shop.

Guilt flooded his body and seeped out in his expression.

He apologized to her for not seeing her, and for not getting a hold of her.

He felt relieved when she smiled and forgave him.

Then she took him by the hand, leading him along.

And he accompanied her while she finished her errands for the day.

As he walked with her, he glanced down at their hands.

 _I'm so lucky to have her._


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It was her eighteenth birthday.

And he was confident that she would love the gift he'd gotten her.

He smiled to himself as he glance down at the box briefly.

A grin came to his face when he saw her, holding out the box while wishing her a happy birthday.

His reward was a kiss, which caused him to grin even more.

The gift was a beautiful butterfly clip for her hair, and it matched her pendant.

He watched as she clipped it into her dark brown hair, then gave him another kiss.

How he wished he could just spend every day with her like that.


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
Also... I've made a playlist for these two.  
You can find it on my profile!  
Hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks as he said that he loved her for the first time.

Deep inside, he knew that he'd loved her for a long time.

The latest time away from her just confirmed it for him.

Her cheeks reddened, stuttering the words back to him.

His heart soared, swelling when he heard the words spoken in return.

He tugged her close to him, kissing her.

 _I don't ever want to let her go._


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Nerves flooded his body as he looked down at the silver ring in his hand.

And the nerves only seemed to grow when he looked at her.

But it was now or never.

Gently, he took her hand and slid the band onto her left ring finger.

He spoke of his want to marry her and being together for the rest of their lives.

He could see the tears building up in her eyes, so he nearly frowned.

The thought of her not wanting the same thing flashed through his mind.

But that thought was literally knocked out of him.

Her arms were suddenly his neck as she kissed him, then tucked her head against his shoulder.

He smiled, his arms sliding around her waist.

 _I love her so much._


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

His nerves only continued to grow, even as he approached her home.

Everything was taken care of, and it was all ready.

He just had get her and take her to the Hokage's office.

When they got there, the Third and Itachi were waiting for them.

When he had asked Itachi's thoughts, he only told his friend to follow his heart.

And that was exactly what he had done, followed his heart.

He hadn't wanted to waste any time, and wanted nothing more than to be married to her.

So, a small, quick ceremony was set up with the Third, and he'd been more than happy to do it.

And that was their first night together.


	43. Chapter 43

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

A soft smile graced his lips as his eyes fell on her.

Laying on her side, curled into his blankets, asleep.

 _I can't believe she's mine._

His arm slide around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

Three words were murmured against her skin.

"I love you."

Gently, he pulled her closer to him, resting his head against her shoulder.

With that, sleep overtook him, and he drifted away.


	44. Chapter 44

Thanks to **Cikaria** , **Silimaira ** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

The sound of her letting out a squeak awoke Shisui.

Her face was bright red and she was staring wide eyed at the door, clutching the blanket close.

What he saw was Itachi standing there, eyes slightly wide.

Immediately he turned as red as she was, urging Itachi to come back later.

His friend quickly left, the look on his face saying he was just as embarrassed as they were.


	45. Chapter 45

Thanks to **Cikaria** , **Silimaira** , ** Xrupa **and **angelacorus** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

The next time Shisui saw Itachi, he couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he laughed and said sorry.

Itachi told him the same thing he'd told Keomi.

There was no need for them to apologize, but...

He'd rather not see them like that again, no offense to either of them.

Then he added, something he didn't say to her, that he should lock the door next time.

That caused Shisui to laugh again and clap Itachi on the shoulder, telling him it was a deal.

Of course, he also made a teasing comment of how Itachi should have known what he was going to find.

After all, they had been married the day before.

Itachi gave him an exasperated look in response, which made Shisui laugh a third time.


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks to **Cikaria** , **Silimaira** , ** JigokuShoujosRevenge **and **Calithea** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Sadly, after that, he was sent on a lot of missions.

Mostly with Itachi, but sometimes alone.

The missions with Itachi helped him to 'keep an eye' on him.

The longest he'd been home in a couple of months was two days.

So, he'd barely had any time with her in that time.

Guilt filled him, because he felt awful that he'd left his wife alone so soon into their marriage.

And loneliness ate at his heart, because he missed her so much.

He had the company of Itachi or other Anbu on his missions.

But it wasn't the same as being with her.


	47. Chapter 47

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Shisui couldn't have been more relieved when he wasn't immediately assigned to another mission.

That meant it would be the first time in a couple of months that he was home for more than a couple days.

So, when he saw her, he had already decided there would be no training that day.

All he wanted was to spend that day and night entirely with her.

And that was exactly what he did.

A walk holding hands, having dinner, then ending the night by watching the stars.

It was the perfect way to end the day.


	48. Chapter 48

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It was the first official training session in a while, since he had been away on so many missions.

Worry flooded him as he watched her for a moment.

It only took one look at her to see how drained she was already.

Had he gone too hard on her this time around?

He asked her if she was okay, worry still evident.

She nodded to assure him that she was, despite how tired she looked.

The session was ended there.


	49. Chapter 49

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Concern tugged and pulled at his heart and mind.

It had been days, two to be exact, since the last time he saw her.

There'd been no sign of her at all, even at their home.

So, after the second day of not seeing her, he paid her parents' house a visit.

Only, he didn't get to see her.

Her mother informed him that she'd been sick.

That only increased the worry and concern eating away at him.

She was alright, but she was resting at the moment.

He was reluctant to leave without seeing her, but he did after promising to return.


	50. Chapter 50

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

And he kept his promise.

But when he returned, a couple of days later, no one was home.

A frown tugged at his lips as he turned to leave.

That was when he saw her and her mother walking toward the house.

He felt a little uneasy at the glance her mother had given him before going inside.

But it didn't keep his attention long.

He wound his arms around her, tightly holding her to him.

The embrace was returned, but she pulled back after a moment.

Worry spread throughout him when she said she had something to tell him.

She wasn't seriously ill, was she?


	51. Chapter 51

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

His eyes had never been so wide before as he stared at her in shock.

She was pregnant, just over two months along.

That meant he was going to be a father.

Slowly, a smile came to his face, letting his hand rest on her stomach.

The smile was returned as she met his eyes.

A sense of happiness filled him, but then so did a sense of dread.

What if the coup d'etat succeeded?


	52. Chapter 52

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Shisui locked eyes with Itachi as he approached him.

The serious look in Shisui's eyes had the younger man curious.

Once it was certain no one was listening, he began to speak.

"Keomi's pregnant."

Those were the only words Itachi needed to understand.

More than ever, the coup d'etat _had_ to be stopped.

For the village, as well as for Keomi and their child.


	53. Chapter 53

Thanks to **Cikaria** , ** Silimaira** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It was a wonderful feeling to have Keomi back in their home with him.

With him having been gone on missions and her being sick, she told him that she just stayed with her parents.

Which he understood, because he wouldn't have wanted to be alone either.

The home wasn't that far from where her parents lived, which was a good reason why he choose that one.

But that hadn't been the only reason.

The tension within the Uchiha clan was only growing worse, and he didn't want her near that.

So, it was safer for them, for her, to have a home that wasn't in the Uchiha compound.


	54. Chapter 54

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
A little bit fullery, but eh.  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Since finding out about her pregnancy, he insisted on no more training sessions.

He would never be able to forgive himself if he'd accidentally hurt her or the baby.

A playful eye roll, and a comment of how he worried too much.

But she did agree to it, so that relieved him.

No training sessions until after she'd healed from giving birth.


	55. Chapter 55

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

When he next saw Itachi, it was with Keomi.

With a glance at Shisui, Itachi congratulated her.

Her hand fell on her stomach as she warmly smiled, thanking him.

Shisui glanced at her stomach for a moment.

Then he shared a serious look with his friend when she wasn't looking.

And he gave a slight nod, before resting his hand over her's.


	56. Chapter 56

Here's a second one for you guys! :)  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

"The clan is getting more restless."

A sigh escaped Shisui upon hearing this from Itachi.

It wasn't really surprising to him though, more saddening.

He ran a hand through his hair, nodding his head.

"I know."

The words were muttered as his thoughts drifted to Keomi and their unborn child.


	57. Chapter 57

Thanks to **Cikaria** , **angelacorus** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He hadn't been sure about letting her watch this spar with Itachi.

There'd never been an accident during one of their spars with her watching before.

What if this was the one time there was?

He'd never be able to forgive himself if something happened.

But she had insisted that it would be okay for her to watch.

Her argument was that he and Itachi were plenty skilled enough to not hit her.

And he couldn't disagree with her, because it was true.

But that didn't keep the worry from settling into his stomach.

A glance was shared with Itachi, and he knew they were on the same page.

They'd hold back to be more careful.


	58. Chapter 58

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Every spare moment he had was spent with her.

Especially if she had errands to take care of.

He insisted on carrying everything for her, worried that maybe she could strain or hurt herself.

And he didn't want to chance the possibility of that happening.

The love and caring he felt for her, and the unborn child, wouldn't let him.

He told her so.

That didn't stop her from giving him irritated looks when he tried to take everything from her.


	59. Chapter 59

Thanks to **Cikaria** , **angelacorus** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

As usual, he was out with her when she was shopping.

And he was trying to take her grocery bag so he could carry it for her.

But she was holding on as tight as she could, giving him an agitated look.

He hadn't even noticed Itachi in the distance until he saw Keomi waving someone over.

That was when he saw his best friend, and he brightened.

Itachi would be able to help him get her to let him carry the bag!

But things did not go according to his plan.

She began to insist that Itachi tell him she was capable of carrying the bag.

And he was very disappointed to see his friend shrug at him, basically saying 'you heard her'.

With a pout, he let go of the bag and looked at Itachi, muttering lowly to him.

"You're supposed to be on my side."


	60. Chapter 60

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He'd barely been able to contain himself when she began to show.

And as soon as she had, his hands would always find their way to her stomach.

It was even more so now with her being well into her sixth month, and showing considerably.

With a grin on his face, he'd talk to her stomach, to their unborn child.

It soothed him, especially after a particularly bad day.

Days that seemed to happen more and more with talk on both sides about the Uchiha's coup de'tat plan.

The one saving grace with that situation was the Third Hokage.

He kept trying to bide time, so they could find a peaceful solution.


	61. Chapter 61

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Another victory against Itachi, though that was normal.

He grinned at Itachi, telling him that he'd win eventually.

Then his attention turned to Keomi, only to find she'd dozed off.

His grin softened to a tender smile as he approached her, kneeling beside her.

And he was gentle as he placed his hands on her stomach.

There was a movement under his hand, causing him to stare in shock.

It happened again and he grinned excitedly, reaching one hand up to gently shake her awake.

When she had woken, he took her hand, placing it beside his own.

He noticed how her eyes widened when she realized what was going on.

Turning his head, he called out to Itachi, grinning as he waved him over.

"Come feel, Itachi!"


	62. Chapter 62

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

His fingers were locked with hers as they sat together.

He hadn't felt this relaxed in a while.

With how things were going with the Uchiha clan, it was hard to not be tense.

But being with her made it all melt away.

Then she asked if he had thought of any names, and he realized that he hadn't.

His mind had been focused on other things, so he shrugged a little and asked if she had.

There was a smile on her face as she nodded, telling him what she'd thought of.

Seiichi if it was a boy, and Kaori if it was a girl.

His approval was shown with a nod as he wrapped his arm around her and placed his free hand on her stomach.

Even though it was only for a short time, all of his worries were gone.


	63. Chapter 63

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

When he got the order for his next mission, he didn't want to leave.

Of course, he wanted to do what he could for his village and accepted the mission.

He just didn't want to be away from her.

What if something happened to her while he was gone?

That was why before he left, he asked Itachi to watch out for her.

Itachi had agreed, because Shisui was his best friend and he'd grown fond of her.

With his worries eased a little by this, he left on his mission.


	64. Chapter 64

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

The mission only lasted a couple of days, much to Shisui's relief.

As soon as he was back in the village, he was watching for her.

When he saw her, he noticed she was with Itachi and he knew she had been safe while he was gone.

She waved at him excitedly, and he couldn't stop himself from running over to them.

Instantly, his arms were around her and holding her to his chest.

He pressed his lips to the top of her, kissing it, then he rested his chin on the top of her head.

His gaze fell on Itachi, and he smiled at his friend, mouthing something to him.

'Thank you for looking after her.'

There was a slight smile on Itachi's face as he nodded to him.


	65. Chapter 65

Here's a second one for today! :)  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

With Keomi's due date only a month and a half away, Shisui did his best to always be around.

Sometimes, he couldn't help it and would have to go on a mission.

Pregnant wife or not, he was still an Anbu and there were duties he had to take care of.

But in the cases that he was gone and Itachi was still in the village, the younger Uchiha did promise to keep her safe.

And that made him feel a bit better, knowing that his best friend was looking after her.

Especially considering how serious the situation with the Uchiha was getting.

And he knew what it was that he had to do after the baby was born and she had healed.

He couldn't chance the possibility of not being there when she went into labor.

And he needed to be there for her, as much as he was able, while she was recovering from childbirth.


	66. Chapter 66

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **Guest** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

The spars with Itachi were a good way for the both of them to let out some steam.

As normal, Keomi was their audience.

At a distance he had deemed as safe, of course.

Upon hearing a groan from her, he and Itachi stopped mid-attack, sharing a concerned look.

In the next second, he was beside her, with Itachi standing at her other side.

Concern filled his voice and eyes as he asked her if she was alright.

With a nod and smile, she told him that she was, because it was only a pinch.

That didn't cause his concern and worry to lessen any.

Finally, after a lot of reassurance from her, he nodded to Itachi and they returned to their spar.


	67. Chapter 67

Thanks to **angelacorus** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

The spar continued on, and right now, they were dodging and blocking attacks from each other.

Until three words left Keomi's mouth.

"My water broke."

Those three words caused the two to freeze midair and hit the ground face first.

"What?!"

With their faces pressed to the ground, the outburst was muffled.

In a second, Shisui was up and at her side, just as Itachi was.

Now, he was panicking, looking rather lost and freaked out.

"What do we do?!"

He looked at Itachi, who didn't look as frantic, but his eyes said that he was just as panicked.

The look he gave Shisui was one that said 'How am I supposed to know?'.

After all, Itachi had only been four when Sasuke was born.

But Keomi, oh his lovely Keomi, gave them the answer.

"You take me to the hospital..."

Quickly, Shisui nodded, glancing at Itachi before they helped her to the hospital.


	68. Chapter 68

Thanks to **angelacorus** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
A second one for today, though it's kind of short.  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Nothing had ever been so nerve wracking for him.

He'd been on many missions, and even his duties as an Anbu hadn't done this to him.

But his wife, the woman he loved, went into labor, and suddenly he fell to pieces.

Of course, he had gone in with her, staying with her the whole time.

Itachi waited outside, having said that Shisui was the only one who needed to be in there with her.


	69. Chapter 69

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It felt like an eternity to him before it was finally over.

Each wince, grunt or scream that came from her caused his heart to twinge.

Because there wasn't anything he could do to help her, but hold her hand through it.

The grip she kept his hand in was vice like, but he didn't care.

Her grip slackened though as she slumped against the pillows.

Sweat stuck her hair to her forehead and cheeks, but he gently moved the hair away.

Then he leaned down, pressing a to the top of her head, murmuring that he loved her.


	70. Chapter 70

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He looked at the nurse, when she approached and asked if Keomi wanted to hold the baby.

Her hold on his hand was gone, so she could hold the bundle with both arms.

She'd given birth to a boy with dark hair just like his.

And catching a glimpse of his eyes told him that his son had his eyes as well.

"He's beautiful, Shisui."

And he completely agreed, gently raking his fingers through her sweaty hair.

There was nothing more heart warming than the sight of her in that hospital bed, cradling their son in her arms.

He soaked the sight up, until she was gently handing the baby over to him.

He smiled, cradling him against his chest and telling her to get some deserved rest.

A yawn left her as she nodded, settling down and closing her eyes.

He waited until she was asleep to slip out of the room with their son to show him to Itachi.


	71. Chapter 71

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I got Itachi's Shinden novels for Christmas, and I'm super excited to read them.  
Especially since the Hiden and Shinden novels are considered canon.  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Itachi, who had been leaning against a wall, straightened when he noticed Shisui approaching.

A grin was on his face as he stopped beside Itachi, showing the bundle to him.

A small smile tugged at Itachi's lips as his eyes fell on the little face.

It was silent for a moment, before Shisui spoke lowly, only for Itachi to hear.

"After Keomi's fully recovered, I'm going to do it."

Itachi observed him for a moment, knowing full well what he meant, before nodding his head.


	72. Chapter 72

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **Silimaira** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I read the Itachi Shinden novels, and they are _really_ good.  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He had been very reluctant to leave the hospital.

Even with Itachi saying that he needed to check in with the Anbu.

It was only after Itachi promised him he would stay with her that he left.

His check in with the Anbu had been rather quick.

There were some duties he had to do, but he'd been able to delay them until she was out of the hospital.

The rest of his time with them was answering questions.

Questions about how she was doing and the little one were doing.


	73. Chapter 73

Another one for today!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He was on his way back into her hospital room when her parents walked by.

He greeted them with a small smile and a nod of his head.

His greeting was returned, though he could have sworn her father gave him an evil look.

He shuddered a little as he walked into her hospital room.

Instantly, his face brightened when he looked at her.

She smiled at him, Seiichi cradled in her arms.

He sat on the edge of her bed beside her, slipping an arm around her.

She leaned against his side, smiling as she told him that her parents had already set up a crib for Seiichi.

He merely smiled, resting his cheek against her head.


	74. Chapter 74

Another one today!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He cooed softly, looking at the infant in his arms.

It had been two days, and it was time for Keomi to go home.

His back was to her, giving her some privacy to get out of that gown.

Gently, he lifted the baby up a little, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

That little face just completely melted his heart.

"I'm your daddy, Seiichi."

A couple of minutes later, she let him know she was done.

There was a grin on his face as he looked at her, shifting Seiichi to her arms.

With an arm around her, he walked with her to their home.


	75. Chapter 75

Enjoy the plethora of chapters! :D  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He would have stayed with Keomi and their son longer, help her get him settled in.

But a crow had flown over head, and he would recognize it anywhere.

So, when they got to their front door, he reluctantly told her that he had to go.

Her face had fallen, but she understood, smiling and nodding.

He pecked Seiichi's forehead, then her lips.

When she was safely inside, he left.


	76. Chapter 76

And another! :D  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

"Uchiha meeting."

Those were the first words that left Itachi's mouth.

Shisui ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he nodded.

The clan had already expressed their opinion of Keomi and their child.

A couple comments were made about it sullying the bloodline.

Most said it was taking his attention from the task at hand.

But as long as he played his part in the coup de'tat, they didn't seem to care otherwise.

Their sole focus was the success of the coup de'tat.


	77. Chapter 77

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

With her out of the hospital and at home, that meant it was time for him to tend to his Anbu duties.

After all, they had only been delayed until she was home.

So, the first few days of her being home, he was sadly busy with his Anbu duties.

It broke his heart to be away from her and Seiichi.

But it was something that he had to do.

As usual, he had asked Itachi to keep an eye on her.

And of course, the younger Uchiha had agreed.


	78. Chapter 78

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

A grin spread across his face when he caught sight of her.

In an instant, he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

And he couldn't help chuckling at the squeak that left her.

The bright smile that came to her face when she looked over her shoulder melted his heart.

As soon as she turned in his arms, she kissed him, cupping his cheek.

It was a kiss he gladly returned, a happy sigh escaping against her lips.

He pulled back and blinked when he didn't see their son with her.

It turned out that her mother was looking after him while she picked up some diapers.

With a smile, he nodded and accompanied her back home.

Gently, he cradled their son, eager to hold him as soon as her mother had left.


	79. Chapter 79

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

There was a grin on Shisui's face as he held out his son to his best friend.

"Come on, you know you wanna hold him!"

A look of uncertainty came to Itachi's face as his eyes fell on the infant.

But, after some persuading, he carefully took him into his arms.

A soft look passed through his eyes as he gazed down at the child in his arms.

Instantly, the child had Itachi's heart in his little hands.

His eyes widened when the infant began to cry, looking at Keomi and Shisui, alarmed.

A soft giggle escaped her as Seiichi was transferred to her arms.

"Shhh, that's your Uncle Itachi. Don't cry."

She sent a smile his way.

"Don't worry, he's probably just hungry."

Itachi gave her a slight smile in return.

"You did good!"

Shisui clapped Itachi onto the shoulder.


	80. Chapter 80

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He could hardly contain his excitement as he approached Seiichi's crib.

"Hey, daddy's got something for you."

He held up the black blanket, before placing it over the edge of the crib.

Then he lifted his son into his arms and carefully wrapped the navy blanket around him.

With his son bundled up, he was careful as he laid him back down.

And he laid the black blanket over him, adjusting it so the lone Uchiha symbol was visible.

Another grin spread across his face when he felt Keomi kiss his cheek.


	81. Chapter 81

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

The plans of the coup de'tat were taking its toll on him.

Especially since it sounded like they were getting closer to executing their plan.

He knew it was showing, and that she was worried about him.

She would ask what was wrong, and he would reassure her that everything was okay.

No matter how much he did, he could still see the look of concern in her eyes.

But, it wasn't something that he could bring her into.


	82. Chapter 82

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Unfortunately, he'd been busy, so he wasn't able to go to the market with her.

Itachi had his own duties to take care of, so he hadn't gone with her either.

But, the next time he saw her, he heard about how it had gone.

People kept going up to her and telling her how cute their son was.

Grinning, he told her that of course they did, because he was theirs after all.

With a playful eye roll, his shoulder was pushed by her.

Another grin came to his face and he was careful as he took Seiichi from her.

Seiichi reached a small hand out towards his father, and he was held closer to his face.

Then his little hand latched onto Shisui's nose, tugging a little.

This caused both of his parents to laugh, though his father's sounded rather nasally.

"That's my nose!"


	83. Chapter 83

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

There was supposed to be a spar going on between him and Itachi.

But his lovely wife had brought their son with her.

So, his attention was on his son, whom he had cradled in his arms.

He cooed at him, before turning him to look at Itachi.

Itachi had a hand resting on his hip, but a slight smile tugged at his lips.

She laughed and carefully detached Shisui from their son.

With a pout, he let her take him, since they did go out there to spar.

"But as soon as we're done, I get him back!"

This only caused her to laugh and Itachi to chuckle.


	84. Chapter 84

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

His arm was wrapped around her shoulders as she leaned against him, their son asleep in her arms.

He rubbed her upper arm with his thumb, leaning down to kiss her hair.

It was then that he told her he had an important mission coming up.

But, once he'd completed it, he promised he would be around more.

It warmed his heart to see the excitement streak across her face.

She nodded and whispered an ecstatic agreement.

He smiled at her, kissing her temple.


	85. Chapter 85

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It was later in the morning when he had finished preparing to leave.

His eyes gazed at the wall, zoning out on it.

Today was the day, and soon it would all be over.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt her arms around him.

Turning his head, he looked down at her and saw the question swimming in her eyes.

But he merely smiled at her and held her as he told her that everything was fine.

It wasn't hard to tell that she didn't believe him, but he was grateful that she left the matter alone.

He gave her a peck on her lips, which she returned, and told her his important mission was that day.

Then he leaned over Seiichi's crib, kissing his head before leaving.


	86. Chapter 86

Here's where stuff from the novels comes in! :)  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Before Shisui could make it to the Uchiha Compound, he was summoned before Danzo.

There was another person with him.

A man in a white tiger mask.

It was revealed by Danzo that he knew of Shisui's plan from the start.

He said that his plan wouldn't work, because too many supported the coup.

Then a comment of how he could make much better use of that Mangekyo Sharingan.

But, as Shisui realized what Danzo was going to do, it all happened so quick.

He was poisoned by Danzo's subordinate, his right eye was taken.

Instantly, he closed the eye, brushing off the pain he felt.

As soon as he was able, he used his Body Flicker technique to get away.


	87. Chapter 87

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for her review!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It was barely, but he had managed to get away from those two.

He kept his right eye closed, blood still flowing from the corner of it.

Had he not gotten away, they would have gotten his left eye as well.

But he knew what he had to do.

His time was running short, due to the poison in his system.

First though, he had to see her, and their son, one last time.


	88. Chapter 88

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Again the Body Flicker technique was used.

He had no time to waste.

The window was open, so he used that to climb in through to their room.

She wasn't in there, but his gaze landed on the crib in the corner.

Silently, he approached and looked down at the sleeping infant.

Barely a couple of months old.

 _I'm sorry, Seiichi._

 _I wanted to be able to do whatever I could to help stop the coup d'etat._

 _So the village would be in peace, and it would be safe for you._

 _Safe for everyone._

 _But that's not going to happen the way I planned._

Gently, he picked the infant up, supporting him against the left side of his chest.

"I love you, Seiichi."

The words were whispered to his infant son, who stayed sleeping.


	89. Chapter 89

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

The door opened behind him, and he didn't have to look to know it was her.

The smile in her voice could be heard as she said his name.

Slowly and carefully, he placed Seiichi back in his crib.

Leaning down, he kissed his son's forehead, stroking his cheek for a second, before standing again.

Then he turned to look at her, and she gasped.

He knew it was the blood that was dripping from his eye.

She rushed over to him, asking if he was okay.


	90. Chapter 90

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

But the question was brushed off.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

A frown of concern was on her face as she looked up at him, wrapping her arms around him.

But he only continued to hold her, staying like that for a couple of moments.

Then he pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, which she returned.

"I love you, Keomi."

She blinked, clearly confused by what was going on.

"I love you too, Shisui."

A smile came to his face, and he kissed her again, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

Then, before she could say anything else, he was gone.


	91. Chapter 91

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Now he had to go and wait for Itachi.

Quickly, he ran from tree branch to tree branch to the cliff of the Naka River.

Something flying towards him caused him to stop on a tree branch.

It was a butterfly that had bluish purple wings, rimmed with black.

His eye stayed on the butterfly as it grew closer to him.

He lifted his hand in the air, and the butterfly landed on it.

A sad smile came to his face as he gazed at the butterfly.

After staying on his hand for a moment, it lifted from his hand.

Then it flew past his shoulder, causing him to look over his shoulder.

He watched as it disappeared from sight, before continuing on his way.


	92. Chapter 92

Here's where the chapters get longer.  
All of the dialogue in this chapter, and the upcoming ones, is typed directly from the second novel, _Itachi's Story: Midnight_.  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

He turned from the cliff to look at Itachi, his right eye still closed.

And the blood was still there, though it had finally ceased its flow.

Itachi was silent, waiting for him to speak.

"I failed."

"What happened to your eye?"

Itachi's question didn't get an answer.

But Shisui continued to speak.

"I couldn't even make contact with Fugaku-sama.

The meeting's probably starting right about now.

They'll probably decide on the key parts of the coup at the meeting today.

Our plan failed."

"That doesn't mean it's over. Who got your eye?"

"Danzo."

Itachi felt his heart thud, the man's image forming in his mind.

"One of his subordinates uses insects, right?"

"Was he wearing a white tiger mask?"

"He dosed me with poison. There's no saving me."

It was silent for a moment, then Shisui spoke again.

"Itachi..."

His voice was surprisingly weak as he spoke.

"It... doesn't look like there's any way now to stop the Uchiha coup.

If Konohagakure starts fighting itself, other countries will definitely attack...

It'll be war."


	93. Chapter 93

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

"He probably would've taken my left eye too.

Before he does, I'm giving it to you."

With that, Shisui plucked his left eye out.

Then he held out his left hand, bloodied, which held his eye.

"You're my best friend. You're the only one I can ask. This village... The Uchiha name... Protect them."

Itachi watched in silence as Shisui summoned a crow.

The eye then merged with the crow, taking the place of one of its left eye.

Then the crow flew off into the sky.

"There's one more thing I want to give you."

Shisui turned back to Itachi.

"But before that, there's something I want you to know."

It took a second, but Itachi managed to get a word out.

"What?"


	94. Chapter 94

Y'all are about to find out some interesting stuff.  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

"I killed my good friend with this hand."

This confession left Itachi stunned.

"It was a little before I met you."

Shisui's voice was flat, and Itachi couldn't see the look on his face.

"I met a boy at the Academy I could call a friend.

He fought alongside me after I became a Genin too, on the same team.

Back then, he was my best friend-We really trusted each other. But..."

A moment of silence.

"That didn't last for even a year. This was right after the war ended.

Missions were way harsher than they are now.

We were in the middle of a mission with a few other teams to clean up after the war,

and we ended up by ourselves in another land.

Our luck was bad. We ran into more enemies than we could handle.

We were staring right at death."


	95. Chapter 95

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

"Fortunately, some of the comrades we got separated from found us.

They saved me, but my friend was slow to run.

If I had just reached out to him, he wouldn't have had to die."

It didn't take Itachi long to give a reply.

"It wasn't your fault."

"No."

Shisui spoke, as if to cut Itachi off.

"I envied that friend.

He was blessed with more talent than me.

I was jealous of him, always running out in front of me.

So, that time, I could have reached out my hand.

But I deliberately didn't...

I killed him."


	96. Chapter 96

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

The news left Itachi feeling dizzy.

A darkness he'd never known in Shisui's heart.

"For several months, I was completely destroyed by the fact that I killed him.

It was then. When I met you."

Something they could both remember so clearly.

Itachi training alone to prepare for his entry into the Academy, when Shisui had appeared.

"I watched you, so intently motivated in your training every day,

And I just called out to you without thinking.

You were always so forward-looking, always running ahead,

and spending time with you helped me pick myself back up again, bit by bit.

I'm really grateful to you."

 _I'm the one who's grateful..._

But the words didn't make it through Itachi's lips.


	97. Chapter 97

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

"My friend's death gave me a new power. That was the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Itachi felt himself reeling again from the news, but Shisui continued on.

"Mangekyo Sharingan are awakened by a power that comes from a fierce emotional blow.

Mine were probably awakened by my regret over killing my friend."

"Regret over killing your friend..."

"Right."

A bad feeling sank into Itachi's stomach.

"Kill me, Itachi.

Then you'll get the Mangekyo Sharingan.

And then you'll get even stronger."


	98. Chapter 98

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

"All right - Do it, Itachi!"

Itachi took a step forward, nearly staggering.

"That's it."

Tears flowed down Itachi's cheeks as he continued to step forward.

But he stifled his sobs, so Shisui wouldn't notice.

"With your abilities, something like the clan can't contain you.

I mean, knowing you, you'll even be able to surpass the destiny of the clan.

No..."

"Shisui..."

"I think your abilities could even swallow up the ninja worldview."

"My abilities?" Itachi's voice was trembling as he spoke.

"I'm glad I met you."

Itachi reached his trembling arms towards the back of his best friend.

"I'm counting on you to handle the rest."

And those... Were Shisui's last spoken words.


	99. Chapter 99

Thanks to **SeiShisui** and **ShadowWeaver29** for their reviews!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

 _I'm sorry, Keomi, that it's ending this way._

 _I wish we could have spent the rest of our lives together._

 _You know how much I wanted to do just that._

 _I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise to you._

 _I love you more than anything, and Seiichi as well._

His final thoughts, then one last thing went through his mind.

A flash of their son, with his dark hair and eyes, before her face settled into his mind.

His heart twinged painfully, but he was grateful he'd gotten to hold her and their son one last time.

Then everything faded away as his final breath came.


	100. Chapter 100

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **ShadowWeaver29** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Itachi felt exhausted, heart wounded and aching.

Shisui, the man who was like an older brother to him, was gone.

And it had been done by his own hand.

He was slumped over where Shisui's body had been.

 _I killed my friend..._

Shisui's plan had worked though.

Itachi had awoken his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I did it, Shisui."

His eyes shone a brilliant red in the moonlight, tears still flowing.

"I promise you. I will stop the clan."

But right now... He had the task of breaking the news to Keomi.

It was better if she heard it from him.


	101. Chapter 101

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Soon, Itachi found himself at Shisui and Keomi's home.

It took a couple minutes, but he finally knocked.

The door opened, and there she was.

A hint of confusion flashed through her eyes, and she invited him in.

Then came the question.

 _ **Was everything okay?**_

He glanced down to the floor, trying to find the words to say.

She said his name, and his gaze returned to her.

He hesitated, eyes trailing over her features.

 _How can I tell her that Shisui's dead?_

 _Especially when I'm the one who killed him?_

He had to though, because she needed to hear it from him.


	102. Chapter 102

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It was hard, but he told her, voice soft.

"Shisui's dead."

Her eyes widened, and tears flowed down her cheeks.

More tears came, then it turned into sobs.

She would have collapsed to the floor had he not caught her.

The fabric on his shoulder grew wet from her tears, but he didn't care.

He stood there, holding her as she cried into his shoulder, clutching onto him.

His cheek rested against the top of her head as a few tears of his own fell into her hair.


	103. Chapter 103

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

A short time later, once she'd calmed down a little, he gave her a note.

A note he said Shisui had told him to give her.

He was sitting beside her, an arm around her shoulders, eyes on the floor.

There was an ache in his chest, feeling the way she shook and trembled as she read the note.

The note he'd written himself with his Sharingan.

But he knew the hardest thing he'd ever have to do in his life was coming.

That thought was cut short when he felt her face in his shoulder.

Then he heard her voice, soft and cracking, muffled a little.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-kun. I'm so sorry."

His heart ached.

Her husband just died, and she was concerned about him.

The one who had ended her husband's life.

"It's alright, Keomi-san."

His words were whispered, because he feared if he spoke any louder, his voice would break.

 _He_ would completely break.


	104. Chapter 104

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **ShadowWeaver29** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

The next day Itachi was accused of being Shisui's killer.

They didn't buy the suicide note.

Another note that Itachi had done with his Sharingan.

And, had Sasuke not been there, something bad would have happened.

He regained himself and apologized, even though he hadn't been the one to start it.

With the help of his father, the situation seemed to be resolved.

But, in the back of his mind, their accusations replayed.

Because they weren't wrong.


	105. Chapter 105

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Though Itachi didn't actually see Keomi for a while, he did do his best to keep an eye on her and Seiichi.

With Shisui gone, there was no telling if Danzo, or even if any of the other Uchiha for that matter, would try to go after Shisui's son.

The next time he saw her was at the market, where she was looking at tomatoes.

Two Uchiha men were behind her, so he maneuvered himself closer.

He didn't miss with they were whispering about, how he obviously killed Shisui.

The words hurt, but the fact that they were right was what hurt the most.

His eyes fell on her as the tomato fell from her hand.


	106. Chapter 106

Thanks to **Cikaria** for her reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

When the two Uchiha began to move, he made sure that he was beside Keomi.

He didn't think they would try anything, but just in case.

His head was turned away from them, but his eyes stayed on them until they were gone.

Once they were gone, his gaze trailed over to her.

A soft smile was on her face as he nodded to her.

Her hand met his shoulder, and she whispered to him.

Words that he was sure he would remember even to his grave.

"I know it's not true, Itachi-kun. So, don't listen to them, alright?"

His eyes widened as her eyes found his.

A gentle squeeze of his shoulder, and she left.

His eyes softened, though pained, as he watched her leave.

Kind words from her... Words that he didn't deserve.


	107. Chapter 107

I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Time flew by.

And before Itachi knew it, the day had come.

That day he saw Keomi as she walked through Konoha.

She greeted him, and he nodded in return.

Just as she was about to walk by him, he said her name, causing her to pause.

"I have a mission tonight. Please watch over Sasuke for me."

If there was anyone he could trust to keep an eye on Sasuke, besides the Third Hokage, it was her.

"Of course, Itachi-kun."

With that, he nodded to her and continued on his way.


	108. Chapter 108

Thanks to **Cikaria** and **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for their reviews!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It was time.

Time for Itachi's life to change forever.

But, before that happened, there was somewhere he had to stop.

It was brief, because he was outside the window a mere moment.

The child was laying in his crib, his mother looking tired.

When she glanced at the window, that was when he left.

Now... His life would never be the same.


	109. Final Chapter

Thanks to **JigokuShoujosRevenge** for her review!  
Also thanks to everyone whose read, favorited and followed so far!  
This is the last one, then a note to the readers!  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

Only an hour after the Massacre, the bodies were being collected by Danzo.

Itachi appeared before him, disguised, all to give him a warning.

He'd better not touch Sasuke, or Seiichi, or he would share every secret he knows with Konoha's enemies.

After making sure he was very clear, he also met with the Third Hokage.

He asked that the Third do everything he could to look after Sasuke and Seiichi.

A request that the Third did not hesitate to accept.

Then, in continuing in his loyalty to Konoha, he would investigate the Akatsuki.

With that, he left the village.

Though he was followed as he left, it was dealt with quickly.

Aburame Sugaru had followed him on Danzo's orders.

But Tsukuyomi had been used on the bugs within Sugaru's body, which made him unable to move.

And Amaterasu was used on Sugaru.

With Shisui's death avenged, he continued towards his path, the path of a criminal.


	110. A Note To The Readers

We've come to the end of this story. I'm sorry that it took me so long to post sometimes. Honestly, time just flew by and I just didn't realize how long it'd been. Suddenly, it would be two or three months since I posted.

But this, my lovely readers, is the end of Shisui's point of view. With some Itachi's point of view thrown in there at the end. It was a good place to end it, I think. I could have just ended it when Shisui died, but I thought seeing some of Itachi's point of view on key parts would be interesting. And I really enjoyed writing it, even if it destroyed my feelings...

This is not the last you've seen of Keomi and Seiichi! There will be another story out for them called _Forever_. It's going to cover their lives after the Massacre and so on. The first chapter will be posted soon. By the time you all read this, it may already be up! I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this and _By Chance_.

Thank you so so much to the readers who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story while it was being posted. And thank you to anyone that reads, reviews, favorites and follows after this. You all are so great and wonderful, and I'm so glad that you enjoyed this story. You've been here from start to finish, and that just means so much to me, even through the times where it took me a while to post another chapter.

I adore this story, and _By Chance_ , so much. I think it's my favorite thing that I've ever written. I knew what was going to happen from the beginning, and I got most of this fully written in a few weeks time. I wanted to show the effect all of this was having on Shisui, since Keomi doesn't know anything about what was going on with the Uchiha clan. The only thing I did was I added details from the Itachi Shinden novels where Shisui's death was concerned.

Now it's onto the next story. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you again so very much.

* * *

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_


End file.
